tsukubafandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukuba Wiki talk:Community Portal
Do you have a comment to make, a formatting issue to discuss, or a question to ask about the Tsukuba Wiki project? Please write your thoughts down here. ---- Addresses Some addresses are being written "Takezono 1-10" and some are being written "1-10 Takezono". It doesn't matter which one we use, but we should probably pick one way and stick with it. (I'm assuming that will also help TWERP.) Do you have a preference? -- Shaney 11:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) :The Japanese post office says to write either 1-10 Takezono or 10 Takezono 1-chome. I think there's a link on my web page.--Ben 11:52, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Okay, let's stick with the 1-10 Takezono format. -- Shaney 12:16, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) I would like to suggest that links to Google Earth or Google Map be included with addresses (I'm guessing thats possible somehow - but don't know the best way to do it). I found www.placeopedia.com which looks like it might be on the right track?--User:CD 13:07, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Announcements TAIRA first announcement Made to TAIRA just now. Let's keep an eye on the number of page hits and recent changes pages. Thanks for all the hard work and good ideas.--Ben 14:02, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) I think we should write up an article about this wiki to put in next month's Alien Times. We can probably just cull a lot of the content from the wiki itself. Do you want to do it, or shall I? -- Shaney 04:31, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :What are you going to say? What about using the "Why Tsukuba Needs a Wiki" article I wrote?--Ben 06:26, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) "tsukuba.*" newsgroups I made an announcement in the Usenet newsgroups for Tsukuba advertising for people to help with the Wiki, for example news:tsukuba.chat newsgroup. The number of posts in the tsukuba groups is very low so I don't know if it will have any effect, but anyway I thought we might get someone there.--Ben 14:02, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I will make a note of this on the Tsukuba Wiki:History page. -- Shaney 12:08, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories Please see the note I appended to Tsukuba Wiki:Policy about categories. -- Shaney 02:50, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Favicon I added a "favicon" (an icon that should show up beside the address in your browser) but it doesn't show up on my computer. Can anyone else see it? It is a miniature version of the wiki logo. -- Shaney 02:53, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Yes, it shows up on my browser. "favicon.ico" is a place where some browsers are a little buggy, notably IE. Firefox is better at detecting changes in favicon.--Ben 06:27, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) I use Opera and IE. It doesn't show up in either one. But as long as it shows up somewhere, I'm happy! -- Shaney 06:36, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::You're right, IE doesn't spot it! Anyway I recommend you upgrade your browser. Firefox is miles ahead of IE. I was quite surprised how good it was. I originally downloaded it just to test how my site looked with another browser, but I was soon won over by it. The best thing is that I can change the text size. Small text really hurts my eyes, and on such sites like hotmail you can't change the size of the text at all in IE. With Firefox you can make it any size you like using the control button and the scroll wheel on the mouse. Amazing! ::Anyway usually favicon should go into the absolute top page, so it should be at "tsukuba.wikicities.com/favicon.ico". If it was put there, then it would show up in IE. For example look at http://www.sljfaq.org, my web site. IE will get that one, no problem. The other way of getting favicon is to put a line in the HTML in the header. I haven't checked it but that is most probably what MediaWiki does here, and maybe IE is too buggy to pick it up. Even on Firefox it sometimes doesn't spot the favicon when you change it, but it usually seems to. Actually I would have put the white in letters to look similar to your logo, but still it is a good favicon.--Ben 07:02, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) : You can also change the size of the font in Opera (by pressing the + key to make it bigger, the - key to make it smaller, and the * key to put it back to normal size. I use Opera as my main browser and only use IE for my gmail account (because they haven't made it 100% compatible with Opera yet) and to check for compatibility when making websites. I have used Firefox in the past, briefly, but I stopped using it for some reason. I will put it in my "reconsider" list. -- Shaney 07:22, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Tagline I added the tagline "know what the locals know". This will show up at the top of every page from now on. I just wrote down whatever came to mind, so if you can come up with something better, please let me know and I will change it. -- Shaney 14:34, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :It sounds good to me.--Ukiyoe 14:38, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Reviews Please have a look at Andersen for an idea about how we can incorporate personal opinions (reviews) about particular restaurants. What do you think? -- Shaney 02:33, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I put up a fake link to show what might work. The problem with BB is, who is BB? Essentially the reviews should all come from users of the Wiki, but if you have any extra "legacy" guys like Bob & Reiko, then shall we make a "vanity page" (Wikipedia terminology) for them? This would work if you wanted to use stuff from Eleanor Olds Batchelder's stuff too. Agreed. Please see the note I appended to Tsukuba Wiki Policies and let me know what you think. (Edit it as you see fit.) I said that reviews should be "signed", but now that I think about it, maybe we could actually tell people to use the "signature" function rather than appending their name manually. I think I have contact information for some of the reviewers, so I can try to get in touch with them. -- Shaney 03:04, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Spam Filter I tried to update the Tsuchiura Fireworks page but the spamfilter is objecting to the link to the Tsuchiura Tourism Association web page. Can the spamfilter be tuned to allow this URL? I wonder what other pages are having edits rejected to due to existing links that the spamfilter doesn't like. Templates I changed the footer (Tsukuba) template to include more interesting pages. Any other suggestions for what should be included? -- Shaney 09:32, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No, but what you did is handy. I forgot to log in again so those IP number entries are (probably) mine. Uploading Files Can we only upload images, or can we upload other kinds of files (eg. pdf)? -- Shaney 06:47, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC)